


FanFiction Dump—Amelia Larue

by 15LarueA



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Lemonade Mouth (2011), The Last of Us, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Child Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, FanFiction Dump, Fanfiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Manslaughter, Minor Character Death, Murder, Religion, Romance, Self-Defense, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15LarueA/pseuds/15LarueA
Summary: These are a pile of FanFiction dumps, feel free to use the ideas and change them! Just don’t take the entire writing.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us), Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Lara Croft/Original Character(s), Mo Banjaree/Stella Yamada, Ray Beech/Stella Yamada, Rebecca "Revy" Lee/Okajima "Rock" Rokuro





	FanFiction Dump—Amelia Larue

FANFICTION

MIXED

* * *

The Last of Us

“Dad… I’m scared…” Sarah calls out from under the bed as the floor makes large-creaking sounds. Suddenly her bedroom door slams open as Joel clasps his hand tightly over her mouth to prevent her from making any noises that can get them discovered.

They can only see two sets of feet. The flesh can be seen rotting away into a bloody-mess. Each time these men moved, they dragged their feet across the wooden floorboards.

“I can’t see anyone in here. It seems like the woman was alone.” He says, his mouth sounding husky, wheezy and deep. 

“We need to leave.” Another masculine voice echoes throughout Sarah’s bedroom. Sarah trembles from complete terror because she knows that her mother is dead.

The two men leave the room as their footsteps begin to fade. They cannot hear anything that’ll tell the two that they’re still here.

Joel and Sarah lay there in complete silence.

Finally, Joel releases his hand from her mouth. He expected her to release her sobs that she has been holding back only for her to not shed a tear.

“We need to leave,” Joel says, his hand resting on Sarah’s back to comfort her, “We need to run through the garden and whatever you do.  **Do not make a sound** .”

Sarah cannot help but feel terrified. 

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**CO-WRITER WITHIN THE OSDD/DID SYSTEM FOR CHAPTER 1 IS ELLIE!**

**Thank you Ellie!**

  
  


**CHAPTER ONE**

_ Warning! This chapter contains triggering content which will not be appropriate for younger children!  _

There was music, dancing, alcohol, some drugs here and there was where it all started. A gigantic party to end the year, an outstanding year for all of us.

It was meant to be that way.

**It was meant to be that way...**

_ “W-Wai-“ I try to plead while fighting the dissociation which is overtaking my movements. The environment appears to be completely blurred with all the colours blended together, it looks like there’s no black-outline around any of the shapes and I cannot move my arms. I cannot even move my legs. _

_ My eyes flutter steadily from the fatigue overtaking me, as Oliva makes an appearance in my thoughts of her partying downstairs with all of our friends, “P-Please.. Ol-liva..” I struggle to cry-out towards my best friend. However, my cries became beyond hoarse-sounding murmurs.  _

_ My body is not responding to any of my commands as I despond in lethargy. I let my limbs bounce off the grey-blue coloured bed as I convulse and tremble uncontrollably. A male, slim body-shape towers over my limp-body , “Not so strong now?” I can be able to hear a husky, lowered-voice echo through my dissociative-state. _

_ Everything starts to darken and twist while the silhouette begins to fade _

XLEMONADEX

Stella groans from the morning light-rays blinding her. She attempts to yank herself out of her comfy bed only for it to fail. Her chestnut-coloured hair falls back onto her pillow.

_ I think I can stay in bed for a little longer… _

She thought to herself as she began to fall back asleep. Suddenly the sound of her alarm blaring snaps her wide awake. 

_ No, life is not going to be kind to me today…  _

Stella forces herself to sit up using her small-amount of strength she has. She grabs her shoulder-length, brunette-hair with her hand and runs her fingers through her hair.

_ Another day of high-school… another day of Lemonade Mouth… _

She manages to get to her feet to get dressed. Stella pulls out two primary clothing pieces and a pair of shoes.

Her shirt seems to be based around a popular-style named Steampunk. It’s a pure, black-coloured shirt with a black, lace-like sleeve that began around her shoulder and ended near her wrists. Her other arm is entirely bare and her shirt is printed with the words ‘fuck you’ across her chest in a gothic font.

Meanwhile her high-waisted, ripped jeans were coloured this dark-grey with large rips going down her legs. Her jeans at the bottom were decorated with a beautiful, crimson lace in a large zig-zag that began at her knee and finished at her ankles.

Stella’s jeans include decoration inside the large-shreds of her jeans that had lace decoration. This is Stella’s most favourite style inside her closet out of her massive selection. 

She slips on a pair of simple, beautiful-looking black-boots and ties all the laces to prevent them from coming off. Immediately, she leaves her room behind and walks down towards the kitchen.

“Good morning.”

Her mother appears to be dressed and ready for work already, “Ready to go?” She smiles at the guitarist. Stella bobs her head to indicate she’s ready to leave, prior to leaving her mother points towards the electric-guitar, “Remember your guitar, you have practice today.”

Stella sprints over towards her guitar which appears to be inside a massive case. She grasps the handle before rushing out of the door.

XLEMONADEX

“We’re here,” Her mum alerts Stella with a large, warm smile as she unbuckles her seatbelt to leave, “Have a nice day, I love you.”

Stella returns the smile while grabbing the handle of her guitar-case and replies with an equally soft voice, “I love you too. Bye.” 

She opens the car-door before stepping out of the car. Stella slams the car-door shut behind her and begins to make her way into the large building.

_ Science first, I hate science… _

Stella thinks to herself as she steps in-front of her locker. She grabs her lock to unlock her locker.

Stella’s fingers glide over the keys as she presses all the buttons in her customised combination.

She opens her locker which is decorated with many printed-photos of her friends and places her guitar-case inside. The photos of her friends honestly makes her smile, she does still wonder why her friends like her because these are her first-group of friends in a very long time. 

She can definitely say she loves them and she is extremely appreciative to even have them.

She reaches into her locker and picks up her books for today. Finally, she closes her locker and places her lock on the hand.

_ Time for class... _

Stella starts to walk through the halls of her highschool while carrying a pile of her books which contains all of her work for the year.

Everyone she makes her way past immediately recognises her as the lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth and immediately greets her with respect.

She generally likes that.

All of a sudden, Stella gets stopped in the halls by a tall student with brown-coloured hair holding a pile of paper. 

He smiles at her and passes over one of the sheets he was holding, before he says to her with a large smile on his face, “Good morning, we are hosting a party since it’s nearly the end of the year in a couple weeks. I hope you can attend.”

Stella smiles back in return while grabbing the yellow coloured piece of paper, she looks down to read it as he continues past her.

**NEW-YEARS EVE PARTY**

**EVERYONE WELCOME!!**

**7PM AT 12, WEREFIELD RD**

**WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE.**

She couldn’t help but smile to herself when reading the invitation, she rarely receives invitations to parties.

It is nice to know their status is opening more opportunities for them.

All of a sudden, the bell rang loudly as it signaled that she was late for class.

_ Shit...  _

Stella immediately starts to sprint towards her classroom which was conveniently not too far away from here.

She bursts through the door and immediately apologises while walking towards her desk, “I am sorry that I’m late, got caught up in the halls.” Her teacher only looks at her to give her a nod of acknowledgement. She sits down at her designated seat by the window which she spends most of the lesson staring out of it anyway.

Stella opens up her files to begin the lesson. She notices all of her notes scribbled in different sections of her pages, old work and reminders.

Stella eventually pulls out her book for her Science Class as the teacher blabbers about some feminist view she has again.

_ Here comes another boring lesson... _

She could only think as she rests her head against her palm as the minutes that passed felt like hours.

Eventually, it was all over and they were all dismissed for lunch-time. Stella immediately stands up to pack away her work for lunch. She pours her stuff straight into her bag.

Her phone pings suddenly. Stella moves her attention away from packing away to pick up the message.

She opens the message to read it.

_ OLIVIA _

_ Meet us in the canteen? X _

She cannot help but smile to herself. They have all been a band now for a couple months and have grown in popularity, that spark in their friendship has never died. Stella is honestly grateful for that.

_ STELLA _

_ Yh, packing up. See U there in 5 X _

She packs her phone away to finish gathering all her possessions.

Eventually, she finishes cleaning up her desk and immediately swings her bag over her shoulder while leaving the classroom behind for the week.

She rushes towards the canteen.

Why did they have to put this bloody canteen so far away?

She can only think as she makes her way through the crowds. Stella reaches her destination and it is packed, it is not uncommon for a cafeteria to be packed with students at any point of the day.

“Hey Stella.”

Stella turns around to see Mo with her bag.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Stella asks. She couldn’t help but not feel much concern because to be fair in that case… everyone appears to be completely fine. There is nothing that seems to be out of the ordinary recently.

“It’s going great! And the others are over there.” 

Mo points towards a small table in the corner. Her and Stella begin to approach the group. Olivia smiles at them with relief when noticing the two 

She waves at them, “Hey guys, sit down here!” Olivia slides across the bench-seat to allow them to sit down comfortably.

They sit themselves down with the crew.

Stella places her bag next to her while wondering about that party she got invited to. It is weird because she never gets invited to parties but she cannot say she is not excited for it.

“Did you guys get a party invitation?” Mo questions. She held up her party invitation in her right hand as she ate another mouthful of her lunch.

“Yeah,” Wen replies before pulling out his personal invitation, “Nice to know we’re invited.”

“It’s a bit weird. Did he invite everyone? I mean, do the other students know that everyone is welcome?” Charlie says. This is a great point because they may actually be one of the few students who knew that there’s a party.

“I mean, this is great guys. I haven’t been to a party since moving from Rhode Island.” Stella being excited for this party is an understatement. She rarely drinks, parties, does anything for any form of enjoyment that most teenagers do.

Well, the only time she does this is during their tours. However, it gets a tiny bit difficult to put on a professional facade to not cross any lines.

That is ignoring her occasional use of the word, “retard” publicly to describe her actions and appearance.

“I’d love to go but... my dad wouldn’t let me.” Mo says. She sounds disappointed but can anyone blame her? Her father is extremely protective of her even though she is famous. Mo is his little girl, and always will be.

Mohini is one of the only students in the school in the honour-roll with someone named Ray Beech. They are both academically gifted and well-known throughout Mesa-High due to their bands.

However... The major, obvious difference is that Mo is not declared as one of the favourites unlike Ray Beech. Stella can definitely say that Mo is attractive however with her waist-length, dark-brown-coloured hair that is always brushed and shiny.

Mo is dating the guitarist which is a completely different tale. He was previously in Ray Beech’s band named ‘Mudslide Crush’ as the lead-guitarist and he swapped bands in the middle of a talent-show.

Ray Beech has never gotten over that.

Scott sighs slightly, “I’m not going if Mo isn’t. That would not be fair.”

“I’m definitely going,” Olivia chuckles as she takes a sip of her drink. She appears to be excited like Stella, “And Stella is definitely going.”

Stella immediately nods as a confirmation.

“Fucking cunt-“ A familiar voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. It sounds like Ray being Ray again, “Don’t fucking interrupt me!”

Stella’s eyes widens when hearing him swearing like a drunk-sailor once again. Wen rolls his eyes at the commotion. Ray usually gets into arguments about the most mediocre topics. It is honestly pathetic to hear his arguments, they make absolutely no sense due to the lack of logic or he is basically screaming insults despite being on the Honor-roll.

However, usually Stella is the one receiving the offensive insults and she responds with her own personalised, offensive insults.

Or she responds with her most popular move, spitting lemonade in his face.

The relationship they have between them is honestly something out of the ordinary.

“I wonder who he is screaming at now?” Wen says. He grins with amusement at Ray’s immaturity. It is like he barely got out of Primary School.

That thought is sometimes very debatable about who is more immature between Wen and Ray. Wendell is more bearable than Ray and he raps his lines like he is a professional.

Wen generally does add some variation with appearance in the band too. He has short light-ginger-coloured hair and these ocean, blue-eyes. He is impressive to see on stage.

However… That line from that year when Charlie was being bullied by Ray will never leave them.

“I’m a lover… not a fighter.” That is still an inside joke after an entire year.

“Possibly because one of his precious Cheerleaders forgot to do his homework,” Stella jokes, causing everyone to burst out with laughter in her friend-group, “Wow... he can’t do his own homework while on honour-roll... what a shock though?”

“I know. I wonder if he is really that smart sometimes?” Charlie says in response.

Stella couldn't help but let a chuckle slip-out and a snide comment, “Weren’t you the one who tried to pick a fight with him?” Charlie immediately reacted, his eyes widening when remembering that embarrassing event that took place.

“Maybe Wen should have helped me…” Charlie says as he places his cup of water to his lips to take a sip.

Wen looks at him with a look of amusement, “I’m a lover, not a fighter,” He jokes with his iconic line. Everyone bursts-out with laughter when remembering that event that took place, “And it was Stella that technically saved us.”

Charlie looks back at him with disbelief from the memories coming back and then with a slight glare towards Stella who was finishing up a can of Lemonade, he says, “You… She nearly got killed…”

Stella lets out a chuckle and places down her empty can of Lemonade before responding, “Be quiet, I lost money that day. That Lemonade cost me at least one-dollar.” 

Charlie scoffs with slight amusement and irritation as he leans back into his chair and looks at the time on his watch, “Spitting it on Ray wasn’t the best idea in any case. Anyway, I need to get going. I’ll see you after school.”

XLEMONADEX

Stella places her freshly-poured drink of alcohol to her lips while sitting outside and gazing at the stars, “They’re beautiful.” She says with a small-smile on her face. 

Jack finishes up his own drink, he replies immediately, “They really are. I don’t go out often to do this, I’m glad that you encouraged me.” 

Stella looks at him with slight shock. Her cheeks fade into this crimson-colour when hearing this, “Y-Yeah, I didn’t do much. You came out on your own.” She laughs only to pause when noticing him staring at her longingly.

There’s a moment of silence… Stella can feel herself feeling an odd emotion that made her uncomfortable. 

_ I don’t feel well… _

She cannot help but feel nauseous, similar to feeling like she is about to vomit. Her hand rests on her forehead to massage it to release some of the pressure.

“Did you know that you are really pretty?” Jack suddenly compliments her, making her snap out of her thoughts and her eyes widen from shock.

_ How do I respond to that?  _

Stella wonders as she stares right at him. She has this weird mixture of feelings which she rarely feels… emotionally… and physically? She feels weaker the more she sits around.

“I… T-Thank you, I’m sorry… I need to lea-“ Suddenly, he places his lips upon hers and Stella can feel everything come to a pause.

Stella knows that her first instinct would be to kiss him back, wrap her arms around his neck and be a hormonal teenager. However she notices that something does not feel  **right.**

She immediately pushes him away in shock.

She has had one-night-stands with people at parties because she has always been a wild-party animal. However, ever since she became a part of Lemonade Mouth she hasn’t gone to parties in a very long-time.

She places her left-hand over her lips as she blushes from the contact as Stella scrambles to her feet as her vision begins to blur.

_ What the hell? _

Stella can feel her head pounding as she runs back into the house while getting her phone out of her pocket. She can hear Jack calling for her from outside.

_ I need to go home… _

She can only think as she trembles from this feeling of fear and nausea. Stella tries to find Olivia’s contact through her phone as she pushes past hundreds of people who are all partying.

Stella uses the wall to support herself and to prevent herself from collapsing. She can hear people laughing at the sight of her.

_ I must look like I am hammered… _

Suddenly, a hand touches her upper-arm to keep her up and to gain her attention, “Hey? Are you okay?” 

_ Ray?  _

She immediately recognised his voice. He sounds somewhat amused at her appearance. Ray places his hands on her arms to support her, “Are you a bit drunk? Drunk maybe an understatement?” He laughs seeing her as he supports her from falling over.

_ Why is he being nice to me? _

Stella feels like she is suddenly about to vomit. Her entire world is spiralling around her and she feels detached from herself? 

Almost like her body does not belong to her and she is stuck inside of a box that is simulating the world.

“Leave me alone. I need to go find Olivia.” She slurres as she yanks her arm away from Ray to leave. 

Suddenly her body gives in and her knees make contact with the floor.

Ray catches her with his arms before her knees make contact with the beige-coloured carpets, “You are not putting up a great example as the lead guitarist of Lemonade Mouth,” He laughs due to his obvious ‘observation’ of Stella. Ray pulls her to her feet, places her arms round his neck to support her, “You need to go lie down. We can’t have you be this drunk at a party. It is not the best idea.”

She pulls herself away from him in an attempt to leave. However, her attempts to get away from him get more sloppy every second she spends fighting him.

She could only talk, however her speech slurred every-time she opened her mouth to speak, “Ray... I need the ho-hospital.” Stella says, even her request to be taken to the hospital seems to be completely bypassed. 

“Yamada, you need to lie down. You are vulnerable when you’re so drunk that you cannot even stand.”

_ This is weird… Is his intention good?  _

Ray enters one of the bedrooms that belongs to the host with her leaning on his shoulder.

He places Stella completely onto the bed despite her protests against it. She couldn’t even move her limbs; she appears to be too dissociated to even move her body properly. It is like her entire body is not connected and she is just lying there.

Her head is pounding severely. She cannot even keep her eyelids fully-open anymore.

Ray leaves her on the bed without another word

Stella can’t feel herself at this point. She attempts to cry out for Olivia in desperation but to no avail.

_ Don’t cry... I might be fine… I’ll be okay... _

She tries to soothe herself inside her mind, it cannot be that bad? Stella can feel herself drifting away…a black-figure approaches her before it all goes completely black…

XLEMONADEX

Stella’s eyelids flutter open to an empty bedroom and her body feels heavy like she has weights attached to her limbs. 

She immediately feels the cold attack her bare body as a burning sensation from in-between her legs became increasingly noticeable. 

She expected to feel somewhat distraught, furious or both. Stella feels nothing of what she would expect to experience. She is more shocked than anything. 

The brunette grabs her clothes she wore to the party nearby the bed and begins to dress herself. Her body screams in exhaustion as she dresses herself enough to leave.

She pulls herself from the bed and stands up. She is immediately hit with a pounding headache as she begins to walk out of the house. She had her phone in one-hand and her purse in another as she left the house.

XLEMONADEX

Stella slowly walks home in the dark. The rain wetting her hair and droplets running down her back. Her entire body felt heavy and she felt like she was going to vomit at any point.

She is barely dressed correctly. Her clothes are falling off her shoulders with each step. Her hair is tattered, and she is covered in bruises.

But that isn’t her concern.

_ Why did I let him hurt me?  _ That is her concern. Her constant mindset from tonight. Olivia is missing, did she tell her where she was? Fuck, did she tell her she was even still at the party?

She cannot fucking remember...

Eventually she made it home. It was late at night and no-one would notice if she just snuck to her room and went for a shower. No-one usually does at this time.

Stella steadily creeps through the house, every step resulting in a form of creek that echoes throughout the hallway. Finally she makes it to her room and enters, she immediately goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

She slowly peels off her clothes from her body. She immediately sees her many bruises that he left on her. Her inner-thighs were covered in blood due to the force of the penetration.

It feels like every step she takes to get in the shower hurts from being ripped up. Finally, she stands under the warm shower and is immediately hit with relief.

She starts to scrub at herself with a scratchy sponge with soap, shampoo, body lotion... anything that cleans her body from his scent.

It isn’t working.

Her arms were raw from constant scratching and washing. He would not get off her.

The more she scrubs, the more she sobbed.

Is she dirty?

It is surprising she has not broken her skin from scrubbing at it that hard. Finally, she stops from the overpowering emotion of betrayal.

She falls to the floor of the shower and cries to herself. Stella did not care how loud she sounds. All she could think of was... Why did this have to happen to her?

Why did this have to happen? Why didn’t I fight back? Why can’t I remember exactly what happened?

She blames herself for what happened, it is all my fault.

_ All my fault... _

_ All my fault… _

XLEMONADEX

The group leaves the school. It is the end of the day and everyone has finished for the week. Everyone is there except for one.

Stella.

“Have you seen Stella today?” Mo asks as she is remembering the lack of one of her best friends' presence. Olivia turns to look at her, the specific brunette coming to her mind.

“I have not seen her today,” She reveals prior to adding on, “Actually I haven’t heard from her much this week. She just told me that she cannot make it.”

There is a moment of silence, “Maybe I should go pay for a visit?” Mo says. Even though Stella is fairly outspoken. She still needs her friends' support, no matter what.

Charlie agrees since he does not particularly want to get in between drama.

Especially the Stella drama, “Possibly, I doubt it would be a good idea to visit her all together.” Mo nods. She is definitely going to visit her today and she is likely the only one that can as of this moment.

She gives them all a smile and Scott a peck on his cheek before leaving them behind to pay the guitarist a visit alone.

While walking down the path. Mo wonders if she should send her a message, should she? She pulls out her phone from her pocket before turning it on to send her a message _ , I’m not sure if I should message her? _

_ Ah, fuck it. _

Mo taps on her name before texting to inform Stella of her arrival soon. Immediately she sends it over to Stella’s number.

She starts to feel worried to not see an immediate response. Stella is usually the type to pick up the message immediately since she always has her phone nearby her for notifications over band-meetings.

Her thumb hovers over the call icon connected to her before pressing down.

Her phone rings as Mo gets closer to her friends house.

**No response.**

XLEMONADEX

Stella lies in bed in bitter silence. How long has she been crying for? Possibly a couple hours?

One minute she will feel fine about it all. The next minute she would be sobbing and blaming herself for letting him do this to her.

She let him do this.

Her body feels tainted. It feels almost covered in dirt and it doesn’t come off despite scrubbing for hours. She would feel cold and remember the cold feeling on her body subconsciously. She would feel her warm sheets above her body and subconsciously remember him on top of her.

She would remember his warmth.

She would remember the cold.

She would remember sensations.

However, she would never know what actually happened. It is like her memory has been erased of that particular night and her body still remembers it in every detail it can.

She would even remember her emotions of shattering fear. The emotion of knowing she is broken.

However, there is no memory.

Stella sits up with her knees to her chest. She cuddles herself for protection and for the feeling of security which she has not experienced since that night.

Once again, Stella begins to sob. Her tears rolled down her cheeks again, almost like she came to realisation once again.

Her two hands connect, holding each other as the emotions take over. On her night-stand is her phone ringing. She would go answer however... What is really the point?

Getting scolded for not going to School today?

_ Fuck that. _

“Stella has not left her room in an entire week.” Ms.Yamada complains. She can feel her concern taking over. Stella is usually good on her own and can do her own things, basically figure herself out.

However, this is not Stella.

She has barely spoken to her family, friends, and will not leave her room. In fact, she insists on not coming out.

Hell, she is not eating much of anything either.

Or she just hasn’t left her room for dinner as a family, but even that is rare. She may be a teenager with raging hormones but she still has some form of sense.

Meanwhile, Mr. Yamada nods with agreement. He does silently feel concerned, he loves his daughter with all his heart. And this behaviour is not normal at all.

Usually there would be at least one call per week saying she has started a political debate in the school assembly again, maybe got in trouble with Ray, or even commented on him eating meat and how that fish felt agony.

However... there was none of that.

**Knock Knock**

“I’ll get that.” Her mother says. She gets off from the chair as she wipes her hands on a towel and walks towards the front door and opens it to reveal one of her best friends, Mo.

Ms.Yamada smiles at the young woman and greets her, “It is nice to see you. Are you here to see Stella?”

Mo smiles back at her with a nod. Ms.Yamada sighs with relief “Thank god, she is inside her room,” She points towards the stairs where her bedroom is located as she continues, “She hasn’t left her room in a week. Can you talk to her? Or get her out of the house for some fresh air. She will not talk to us.”

XLEMONADEX

Mo makes her way through the hallway to get to her room. Finally, she stands in front of the door and places her hand onto the door knob.

“Stella?” Mo calls out to let her know of her presence, “I’m here. I’m coming in.” She opens the door. It creaks louder, the wider it gets and Mo is immediately hit with darkness... and the sound of sobbing.  _ Stella is crying? _

She just stands there while looking at this unusual sight. It seems like Stella has not noticed her come in the room when she obviously has.

Mo was not quiet about entering her mates room.

_ Stella... What the hell is wrong with her? _

“Stella?” She calls out with a calm voice hoping to not make her feel uncomfortable from the sudden appearance.

Mo treads closer to her bed. Her body seems sickly, she has some bruises fading away, and overall... she just does not seem to be mentally put-together... if that is a good description for it?

Mo sits on her bed as carefully as she could to not startle her. Stella is completely naked and only being covered by a blanket which appears to be worn out.

_...maybe because she was using it for long periods of time within the week... _

“What’s happening?” Mo attempts to ask. She places her hand on her back as a nice gesture, she hears around that it helps soothe people in times of anxiety and stress.

She could not stop herself noticing a large bruise on Stella which is larger than the others.

Well... she would not say larger... more defined? It is around her neck and it is shaped as a large-hand. It appears to be fading. Mo went to ask her about her bruises, “Where did these bruises come from?”

The minute she asks about her injuries, Stella immediately bursts into tears and throws herself over Mo as she sobs for reassurance.

It is almost unbelievable to see Stella in such a state. This determined, outspoken and tough young woman is now in tears and sobbing at her feet.

“Something happened...” Mo listens in as she cuddles the guitarist in a protective embrace, “I’m confused. And I barely remember it. I woke up and felt so dirty.”

Mo could feel herself getting angry. Not at Stella... at the person who did this to her. She caressed her back to soothe her and to calm her sobbing down, “Whatever happened to you was not your fault.” She says.

Mo knew what had happened.

She knew by her injuries which are still slowly fading away and her psychological state. It does not take a genius to figure it out.

“How long ago did this happen?”

Mo does not want to sound intimidating, judgemental or disappointed. She is more worried and furious at the culprit than anything.

“It was last Saturday. At that party.”

XLEMONADEX 

“Ah, haven’t seen you this week... last week either...?” Jules laughs, Ray standing behind her with a nasty look plastered across his face, “How was the party and you’re Christmas break? I’m sure it wasn’t what you wanted.”

Stella immediately froze hearing that sentence, did this bitch know? “I heard you got some action with this guy? How was it?”

“You know about it?”

Wen looks at her with confusion. He’s obviously in disbelief, can anyone blame him though?

“You fucking knew?” Stella’s voice fills up with fury, and Jules gives her a disgusting smirk in return. At this point all Stella could think about was the fact that she knew what was happening that night. And she let it happen! Stella’s fist curls into a tight ball, only for it to connect with her face in a matter of seconds.

Wen takes a step back with complete shock. Jules holds her nose in pain while blood drips down her mouth.

Stella can feel many emotions right now. All the way to fury and all the way to this heart-wrenching feeling of betrayal.

She cannot help but explode from fury,  _ that guy drugged me... he could have killed me! _

“That guy drugged my fucking drink? And you knew, you fucking bitch!” Stella screams at the top of her lungs, “He raped me, and you knew!” Her tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. It is rare to see someone upset her to tears, let alone to lash out from her own emotions in that way.

A hand wraps round Stella’s upper arm, “Stella, lets go.” One of her friends says. It’s Olivia, her hand gliding down to her hand to take it within her own. Stella turns to look at her with her tears inside her eyes, and just like that. She was gone.

Stella ran to the bathroom, shutting the stall-door behind her. She immediately hurls as her vomit splashes inside the toilet. She cannot help but sob while hunched over the toilet, her hand gliding through her hair as her fingernails tap the toilet for some form of sound.

“Stella?!” Someone ran inside the bathroom, the entirety of Lemonade Mouth entering the girls bathroom to support the guitarist. Mo approach’s the stall-door first, her knuckle tapping against the metal, “Stella, Is that you?”

It takes a while for her to respond. Every second spent waiting for a response from her was painful, “Yes. You came in here to tell me how stupid I was?” Stella is still sobbing from the humiliation as she continues, “How I should’ve been more careful?”

“No, we are not going to say that,” Mo immediately replies, “What happened was not your fault... Do you remember anything about the person who did it?”

Stella stands from her position to sit on the toilet and look down at the floor. She rests her head in her hands, “No, I don’t... I barely have any form of memory from that night.”

Mo cannot help but look back into her memory of her studies. She realises something crucial, “How did you feel that morning you woke up?”

“I don’t know... I had a headache, tired, a bit nauseous.” Stella says. Her tears were still trickling down her cheeks. Stella wipes them away immediately. She hates feeling weak, every tear is a sign of weakness for her.

Mo processes the information outside, “You says were drugged? It would explain the memory-loss.”

“I feel so weak,” Stella admits to her friends as her voice cracks from the emotion, “And ashamed. I feel dirty, and scared constantly. Fucking hell.”

Olivia participates in the conversation finally, “It is okay to be scared,” Olivia pauses. She silently hopes to not say something wrong and upset her more than she is already, “What you’re experiencing is completely normal. It would be more concerning if you were not reacting this way.”

“It does not feel fucking normal,” Stella says. She could not help but let out a chuckle in disbelief, “Feels pretty shit.”

Mo cannot help but let out a light-hearted laugh at her comment, “I know right. It is not the bestest feeling in the world. We have to go because of class, you coming out?”

“Yeah, I will. Give me a second, I will catch up.”

Stella’s eyes flutter open to see sun-rays shining into her eyes. Her entire-body aches like she wouldn’t believe and her hair is drenched from the water.

She immediately coughs up a large-chunk of sand as she makes herself sit up properly. Her head is pounding which makes her hiss in agony and lightly caress her forehead.

_ What happened? _

“Yamada?” A familiar voice says. She turns to look to her suspicions double check, “Where are we?” 

_ Ray? Ray Beech?! Dear god… _

The blonde-haired singer is lying across from her. He seems to be in complete shock, everywhere looks like a mess. The environment is completely broken up with pieces of wood scattered across the floor and trees on the ground.

Stella didn’t even know how to respond to that. They were around a swimming pool and having fun with their friend-groups. The next thing she remembers is being stuck inside of a pile of water and being dragged across the neighbourhood.

“I have no idea…”

She can definitely say that by this point, her and Ray would have been already arguing about something as small as an opinion. However, they were too shocked to even shoot a glare at each-other, “We need to get going and find someone.” Stella says as she attempts to stand on her two feet. She unexpectedly lets out a strained-cry of agony causing Ray to jump. 

He rushes over to her side. Even though they were enemies before this point… it is best to throw that to the side, “Yamada, what’s wrong?” He questions as he keeps his hands on the ground and away from Stella.

“I think my leg is injured.” She admits when feeling the pain shooting through her body causing her to cry-out in pain. 

Ray is on the honour-roll with high-grades in many subjects however he can’t say he knows what to do. This is a completely new territory for both of them, “Can I do anything? Should I? Or what?” 

He looks at her leg to see the state. He would not say it’s broken however she has gotten injured in the wave. Her leg appears to be bleeding heavily and her skin hanging-off from her leg which is dangerous in many ways. 

She is more vulnerable to infections and diseases, “I need to get you to a hospital. You are going to get an infection.” 

Stella winces when he lightly touches her leg as tears trickle down her cheeks. Ray couldn’t help but stare at her tears and listen to her cries of agony. 

Ray knows how to deal with many girls and boys when it comes to injuries. He has treated a couple of injuries when someone has gotten injured and they usually screamed, sobbed or was begging him to not do anything.

Stella doesn’t seem to be one of those girls at all. However... He cannot get over the fact this is the first-time he has seen her so vulnerable. Stella is tough, she doesn’t keep her mouth-shut and is actually irritating. He cannot say that he does not admire her though.

“I know… I need to get up though. I’m sure I can get up with support.” 

Ray couldn’t help but not respond as he considers his options based around how to support her quicker.

_ I can help her up and help her walk. However she needs medicine soon and we can’t walk fast when she is this injured. Another option is to pick her up bridal style, it will be quicker but I can’t hurt her. _

He isn’t sure if the reason why he doesn’t want to pick her up is because he doesn’t want to damage any form of his reputation, “Yamada, I’m going to pick you up,” He pauses when seeing her reaction, he’s technically her enemy and he is going to be picking her up, “We need to find someone who can bandage you up, or a hospital.”

  
  


XLEMONADEX

Ray continues to rush through the fields and the damaged town as he carries the unconscious guitarist in his arms.

Suddenly he stops when seeing two people in the distance dressed in uniform. He starts yelling at the top of his voice, “Help!”

The two strangers in the distance turn to see them. He can hear them informing each other of their discovery, “We found some!” One of the women yells out and begins sprinting towards the two.

Stella is still out-cold around this point of time, “Are you two students from Mesa-High?” She questions as she goes through her large-bag containing a phone. 

“Yes! I’m Ray Beech and she is Stella Yamada. She needs help immediately!” He confirms the positions. It seems like they were missing people and many have been discovered from the Highschool when accidentally seeing the list.

She starts to dial someone and places the phone close to her ear, “We have found two students from Mesa Highschool. The names are Ray Beech and Stella Yamada, Miss Yamada is severely injured and unconscious.” 

XLEMONADEX

Ray stares at Stella who is still unconscious in the hospital bed. He never believed he would feel this concerned for her health. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when hearing her moan in pain and opening her eyes, he immediately smiles to make her feel more comfortable and starts to speak to her using a soft-voice, “Hey, how are you feeling?” 

Stella couldn’t help but smile at him when hearing his soft-voice, “I’m feeling alright. Would like to feel a bit better.” She chuckles causing him to laugh a tiny-bit at her blunt joke.

He stares at her with a soft, sympathetic expression before admitting to her, “I’m really glad you’re alright,” Stella’s cheeks begin to fade into this pink-colour when hearing this.

“Stella!” Someone familiar shouts from across the ward. A blonde-haired woman rushes towards her 

“So, The Thieves Guild needs more people.” Immediately, Asia knew where he was going with this to be perfectly honest, “Would you be interested in joining us? You haven’t been using your skills recently, Lass.” 

Asia lingers on the thought, tapping her nails against the counter. There were pros and cons, however she does miss the life she once had. The only life she could remember having before her memory tore to pieces.

“What do you say?” He smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. 

  
  
  


“Alright.”

Bryn’s eyes widened, like he wasn’t expecting her to agree to join. He felt so much relief that she had agreed to join him and the crew!

-X-

It’s been a while, a really long time since she held her blade in her hand. Asia does regret giving up that life of the Dragonborn but she can’t help circumstances at all.

She removes her dress, lifting it over her head and revealing her slim, pale body. Her body was scarred but not too bad, Asia hates the scars she received years ago. Especially the mental scars that fade just like the physical ones but they never heal.

She equips her armour, covering her body in her old hide armour. She’s glad she didn’t throw it out like garbage.

Her husband told her to meet him in the Flagon under the city. And that she was going to do.

Finally, Asia leaves with a little coin and a sword in a holster that she can take out at any given time.

Asia reaches a old-looking door, it is a metal door. Like one you’d find a cage to hold a bear in, or maybe a wolf as a pet.

She enters the Ratways, immediately she was hit with the stench of sewers. A bit of blood too.

Asia turns the corner to see two men, they obviously weren’t friendly. But she didn’t want to take a chance.. she hasn’t killed in a while, not too long ago but a while.

-X-

Eventually, she reaches the Ragged Flagon. It still stinks like crap but it was not unbearable. Asia could hear her beloved husband telling them about her, she smiled slightly. Listening in, in plain sight.

“Trust me, she knows what she is doing.” She hears him say, Bryn was downing a beer as he was saying it. Making me smile with amusement, “And if she isn’t that good, she would not have got here without being noticed.” 

Brynjolf pointes her way, making everyone look towards her puzzled. Some of the cheeks of the men went a crimson colour, some of the women looked in complete envy.

“Thank you for that. I’ll be sure to remember that you love me so much that you can sense me.”

He replied quickly, but not harshly.

“That’s why you could never sneak attack me.” 

Asia laughs at him, her laugh was still filled with life. Even more than he first met her.

He stands up from the stool, and wraps his arms around her. The Guild were silent, “This. Is. Your.  **Wife** ?” Delvin said slowly with shock, this woman was attractive. Very attractive.

“Yes, we’ve been married for a whole year.” Brynjolf announces, Asia couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. 

Suddenly, he spits out, “Fuck you got married before me.” 

Bryn laughs at him, he winks towards his wife before turning back.

“Well, I didn’t exactly reveal to you that I was married until recently.” 

_ Well, he really does keep his private life secret _ , she thought to herself.

Suddenly he turns around, like he forgot something and he just remembered, “I need to introduce you to Mercer.” Asia nods in understanding,  **this is going to be a long day** .

-X-

I looked into his eyes, Mercer looked rather intimidating. Extremely intimidating actually.

“So this is your wife? She better not be a waste of resources.” Mercer sneered, Asia rolled her eyes at his comment. Completely bypassing it,  _ great, so the guildmaster is a fucking knob? _

Brynjolf could make out what was going through her head, “Alright,  **Asia** . Here’s how it goes, you follow the rules, you come out rich. If you do not follow the rules and go off to Prison with all the other fuckups, you won’t be getting paid. No negotiation, no discussion, no nothing.”

Asia couldn’t say she agreed to be completely honest, when do thieves have rules? That’s like telling a murderer to keep to the rules, no one got time for that.

“Clearer then the sky.” She forced herself to say, even though she didn’t agree with this guideline.

His eyes seem to brighten, “Great to know you are obedient.” Mercer mumbled, Asia wasn’t so impressed by that comment.

“I’m really not, but whatever.” Asia smirked, only to immediately move onto business, “Any job for me?”

Mercer froze for a second, only to continue with a fresh idea, “If you’re really that good, I have a job for you.” Brynjolf knew immediately what he meant for some reason.

“You mean, Goldenglow Estate? Not even our little Vex could get in.”

“Well if she’s really that good at what she does, there shouldn’t be a problem. Isn’t that right?” At this point, Brynjolf couldn’t argue. She is that good, but not trusting his judgement was another thing. 

Not trusting his judgement over his own wife he’s been married to for a good year or so.

“Ask your buddy for more details over the job. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll get back to my duties.”

-X-

_ Asia approached Riften’s gate, two guards stood waiting for visitors to charge for god-knows-what. _

_ “Halt, before we give you the privilege to enter the city. You need to pay the visitors tax.” I looked at them with a death stare, that has pissed her off, “It’s needed lady.” _

_ “Why is there a visitors tax?” Asia questioned, she was slightly losing it today. She hasn’t had a good day then these dickheads are trying to squeeze money out of her. _

_ “To enter the city. Why does it matter?” _

_ Asia couldn’t help but just stand there in utter confusion, “If it doesn’t matter, why do I have to pay..?”  _

_ There was a moment of silence, she raised a good point. One they can’t get out of, they looked at each other one time and welcomed her in then and there.  _

  
  


Mercer left the two by themselves, Asia is not going to lie to herself. The guildmaster is a fucking knob, but it seems like Bryn looks up to him. 

“Alright lass..” He smiled, well it was more of a grin, “Welcome to the family.” 

Asia couldn’t help but feel pretty good about it all, “Anything I need to know that’s important?”

Brynjolf nodded, “Yeah, first thing is I highly recommend keeping your blade clean. We can’t make a profit out of dead customers.” Asia agreed, in these days, killing is not always the best option to make money. Especially if you need them alive to keep paying.

“However, if anyone does get in the way, or you find yourself in danger. Kill them.”

  
  


She smiled at him, Asia turned towards the exit from the cistern to leave. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around hers, her eyes widened at his sudden touch.

“You love me so much.” The new-founded thief teased, turning around to look at him. 

Bryn chuckled to himself, his hand touching her arm softly, “I’m not finished giving you the details lass.” Asia tilted her head, it wasn’t harshly said. It sounded rather flirty as usual, making her blush, he went closer to me. Speaking to me with a whisper, so quiet that no-one could hear other then us.

“Now stop teasing me, before I take it upon myself to do it myself in front of everyone.” She laughed to herself at his comment, no-one else was able to hear him. Just her.

_ “I’ll take it upon myself to have a bit of fun.”  _

Her smile faded from the audible flashback, Bryn was startled by her sudden change in response.

“Lass?” 

Asia’s mood brightened, “I’ll get going onto the mission.”

Bryn stopped her, “No, you’ve already done a job. Take a rest.”

  
  
  


-X-

She smiled at him, as she leads the way to where the product they need to steal lives. Asia slowly crept through this old building, the floors were creaking slightly and very unstable.

Suddenly, something snapped underneath her. Her body falling from a big height, around 6 feet. 

Asia screamed, her body crashing onto the ground. Instead of her staying silent, she cursed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Brynjolf looked from the top floor, seeing his wife in extreme pain.

“Asia?! I’m coming down!”

His wife shushed him immediately, “Do not blow the cover as well. I’ll get back to you. Continue on.” Asia was ignoring the unimaginable pain in her side, he looked scared. He obviously didn’t want to leave, “I’ll be fine, just go.” 

Hesitantly, Brynjolf left from the view of his wife. Asia paused, thinking things through.

Asia’s eyes looked to her waist, her hand was still on it. Gripping something metal inside of her waist, she paused once again. Her hand slipped into her small bag, pulling out a potion for small healing.

This isn’t actually a small healing but it was the only thing she has.

Asia got on her knees, she had to do it quickly and move before she’s found.

Reluctantly, her hands gripped around the nail sticking out of her. Starting to pull, getting ready to yank it straight out.

_ Slash _

Asia bites her tongue, holding in a piercing scream as the nail was removed. She breathed in and out, in unbearable pain. Her hand pickes up the healing potion, bringing the top to her lips and gulping it all down.

She could feel the potion doing it’s job, it burns her inside as the inside starts to stitch itself up faster. The pain was horrible!

Asia picks herself up as much as she could, limping over to the door that heads deeper into this underground cave she fell into it.

  
  


Her feet fought against the sticky mud, fighting her way through and coating her guild armour which made her feel quite irritated to be fair.

In her free hand which isn’t supporting herself on walls was holding a dagger in case she’s attacked while hurt. 

Suddenly, she could hear the voices of two men coming down the stairs of the basement around the corner.

_ Shit, this isn’t a great day _ .

Quickly, she hid herself behind some crates. Two men in hide armour made their way past her, she watched them go out of sight.

As fast as she could, Asia went the way they came and up the stairs to the door that led to the first floor.

Slowly, she closed it behind her. Obviously, she can’t be very secretive when leaving massive mud patches everywhere..

But to the fair, the room is filled with old patches that came from other people’s filthy clothes coming out of there.

Asia absolutely hated how close she was to the other bandits that protected this old manor.

One wrong step and she’d be shot dead immediately, and Brynjolf wouldn’t know how to get out or where she is if he manages to escape.

“Davin!” A woman’s voice could be heard, footsteps stomping into this area. Asia’s heart pounded in fear, she scanned the room and made her way to the only good hiding space.

A wooden closet.

Quietly, the woman closed the closet doors. Leaving a small gap in them to see out. A very posh, rich looking woman entered the room with the same status in his wealth.

“Come on, it’s not my fault you can’t fucking have kids.” This older man spat, they were obviously together. Maybe married, but the age-gap is extremely noticeable, “I need a man to take-over this business. And you can’t provide me with what I need.”

The argument was aggressive, it continued on for a while. It’s not something she doesn’t see in her life, but not in person.

However, anger started to rise at this very moment. This Devin guy laid his hand on his wife, giving her a red-mark on her cheek.

She looked back up to him, filled with anger, hurt and betrayal, “Go fuck yourself.”

This blonde-haired woman left, leaving this man fuming and muttering to himself about his wife and family.

Asia wasn’t going to lie to herself, she felt sorry for this woman.

-X-

Brynjolf withdrew the sword from the corpse, splattering blood on himself and the walls, “Bryn!” He turned to look towards this familiar voice, Brynjolf felt himself get worried. 

Her waist was bloodied and still bleeding and her hand was literally coated in the blood of herself, which he prayed was also other people’s blood.

Bryn checked the area within a few seconds and made his way to her, “Lass, your side?”

He wanted to heal it, however he wasn’t skilled in healing. His wife struggles with healing herself, it doesn’t seem to work completely in states of exhaustion and severe pain. When she’s able to put the effort in to heal, it’s pretty easy.

“It’s fine, it’s just a scratch. Healed it up with my potion.”

She could still feel her skin binding together, it must be nearly done by now.

Bryn looked at her with amusement, “You call that a scratch?” He laughed slightly, however the fact she was likely in heavy amounts of pain moving about was worrying for him.

“Luckily, we are quite close to the item. It’s not far away.” Asia pointed out, she moved in front to go towards the next door to get to what they need.

-X-

“We are here.” She mumbled to herself. They both entered the room, seeing all the beautiful gems. Asia couldn’t see the one she needed on display like last time, “We need to find, like a Painite?”

Brynjolf opened a chest filled with gems of all sorts. It was bloody beautiful to look at, he was captured in a moment of just staring at all the colours.

He continued looking around, until the specific one they needed showed up.

This gem was small, and a blood-red colour. It looked amazing, and apparently one of the rarest gems in Skyrim.

“Found it.” He pocketed it, suddenly the door opens. They both turned around to see the owner of this old-abandoned manor looking at them with a smile, his bandit guards stood with him with their weapons drawn. Waiting for Asia or Brynjolf to attack.

“Shit.” Asia cursed in irritation, she was still injured. Luckily the bleeding has went from minimal to none at all, however the pain is still present.

Asia withdrew her sword from her holster, getting ready to be attacked.

“Let us go.” She demanded, her voice intimidating for almost anyone. But he ignored her comment, looking at her amusement and somewhat irritated at her for making that demand.

“I don’t think you’re in a good position to be making demands, woman.”

His tone when he labelled her as a woman, the same he thought of all women it could be, “I think we are in a good position for it.” Asia retorted harshly, her tone of voice was in a cocky manner at the same time.

Brynjolf couldn’t help but feel fear that she’s going to get them killed with that cocky manner of hers that never seems to leave. She’s so going to get them slaughtered.

“Watch your tongue girl, we don’t want to injure you anymore then we have to.”

Asia rolled her eyes, she’s getting tired of all this. They might as well get into a war at this point, which will likely happen.

Fuck, they need to find a way out.

_ We are far up.. however..  _ Asia looked over to her husband, she gave him this look. Which says, “she knows what she’s doing, don’t get in here way.”

“First off, you didn’t hurt me. A fucking nail did because I fell through the floor.”

  
  
  


Asia entered the Orphanage, from first view. It was nice, very decorated and suitable for children.

“Whoever skips their chores get an extra beating!” Her heart stopped, hearing what she just said. Slowly, Asia went around the corner. She was holding her knife in her hand, but it was hidden away with her sleeve.

“Grelod?” She called out, grabbing this old hags attention. Grelod looked towards this young woman, Asia didn’t look happy.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Grelod smiled, faking this kindness she apparently held.

I dug into my pocket, pulling out a picture. It was sketched out, “I’m here to ask why Aventus wasn’t reported missing to the guards.” Her face didn’t change its emotion, Grelod just looked blankly at her.

“I did.”

“Don’t lie.” I stopped her from pulling out a bullshit excuse, “I heard what you said, have you been beating these children?”

All the children seemed to look down in fear, Asia noticed them covering their faces. On their wrists were bruises from being restrained and beaten without mercy.

“That is ridiculous, of course not!” Grelod laughed, her voice wobbled slightly but she kept her confidence raised up.

“Runa.” She called the only girl in the room who seemed to be hiding in the corner. Her face covered by this hoodie, and her wrists were bandages.

Asia glared at this horrible woman, “Why is her wrists bandaged then?”

“She’s a self-harmer-“

  
  


“She hurts us.” Runa spoke up, her voice small and shaken with complete fear. Grelod started to tremble, now seeing this knife she was holding.

As quick as lightning, Asia plunged the knife inside of her stomach, “There’s too much evidence for you to deny it, so don’t bother.” Asia mumbled to her, pulling out this blade from her stomach and letting her drop to the floor.

There was silence.

_ Lacy bent down on her knees, her hand over her daughter. She was still holding a knife which was covered in crimson lifeblood from her husband. _

_ She sobbed, so much. Her family were dead and it was all her fault. _

_ Worst of all, she didn’t 100% know what really happened? All she really knew was that her family was dead, and that was it. _

_ It was like her mind was wiped. _

———

“Jack? Know him.” 

His name pierced through her, she felt sick hearing it. Bryn blinked slightly, he has never heard the name mentioned. 

“You didn’t do a great job at keeping this a secret, well, not from me.” Her mind wouldn’t accept it, accept the reality of her past still.

She turned around, confused. And she wasn’t lying, she honestly doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

“Excuse me?” Asia questioned. Mercer laughed at her, Bryn started to speak up. But he was immediately stopped in his tracks.

“Obviously, she hasn’t told you everything.” 

Her mind started to flash, a little girl lying on the ground inside her bedroom. Her throat slit open, and had recently died from choking on her blood. Her husband in the middle of the kitchen, dead. 

“I spoke to the Guards of Whiterun, found you under another name. Lacy Black?” 

Asia felt angry hearing that name, the name which she hated with all her life. Bryn processed everything, he finally spoke up, “Lass? Is this true?” 

The blonde bit her tongue, “I don’t know. I don’t know completely, but I left it behind. I couldn’t bring it with me.” She curtly said, but Mercer didn’t keep his fucking mouth shut. Asia tried to walk away from them only to be interrupted again, this time.  **It was personal.**

“What happened to Karena?”

There was piercing silence, Bryn noticed her discomfort. He didn’t have enough time to speak, once again.

“Did she die?”

  
  


**“Do not talk about her.”**

_ A little girl, laughing with her mum. _

“Alright Mercer, that’s enough.”

  
  


———

  
  


She looked down at Mercer, the blade in her hand. He was bleeding out and quick, “Fucking sadist!” Mercer bellowed at the young woman, without reacting to his comment with anger. Instead,

She laughed.

His eyes widened in shock, “You are wrong, I’m much worst then a fucking sadistic, you cunt.” She spat out, still with a sickening smile. The memories coming back to her, everything he did flooding her head.

She raised the blade above her head, she could hear Bryn commanding her to end his life then and there.

“ **We are so alike.** ”

Just before she brought the sword down upon him, she admitted, “Maybe we are, but there’s a massive difference.” The blade cut into his head, killing him instantly.

“You feel  **nothing** . And you wouldn’t be dead right-now if we were anything alike.”

Asia pulled the sword out, rocks started to fall. Crushing down upon them, nearly hitting them, “Come on!” Karliah yelled, the entrance was blocked, “We need to find a way out!”

Panic started to set in as the area around us began to fill up with water, every second passed was closer to their death.

The cave began to fill up with water, forcing them to swim.

Eventually, the rocks on the ceiling broke. Giving them an exit, they crawled out. Asia coughed her lungs up, all the contents she breathed in, all the contents that entered her body just from screaming for help.

Her clothes were soaked and coated in blood, some that hasn’t washed away with the water. Brynjolf crawled over to her, “Asia?” He said, noticing her trembles.

She just had to take his life.

She wasn’t going to lie to herself saying this was her first kill but, she was so angry. She couldn’t remember how he died, she can only guess from the blood in her clothes and in her hair.

Asia started to cry.

He held her in an embrace, she couldn’t help but release everything onto him, every feeling she felt.

All the way to the feelings she felt with Mercer and the confusion for those months. The broken trust and betrayal to guilt that pierced her insides.

“Lass, you didn’t do anything wrong. He needed to die.” 

Although his attempt to reassure the lass wasn’t working, Karliah couldn’t help but release her own tears down her cheeks.

The ongoing pain this woman had felt for months with that son of a bitch, to the lies and torture. She had to be honest, she was glad he died in such a tortuous way.

Karliah just hoped he survived her stabbing with his slim chance, and drowned down there in agony. 

But at least he’s dead, and he’s never coming back.

  
  
  


Joel held Sarah close to him, holding her tightly to keep her protected as his feet carry them towards the guard, “Please help.”

The guard held a gun that is pointed at the two, “Don’t move!” He said, Joel winced at the harshness of his tone.

“It’s my daughter, her legs broken.” Joel attempted to rationalise or at least take his daughter but to no avail. However he responded with the same command, he gulped in fear, “We aren’t sick..”

Reluctantly, the guard lowered the firearm and spoke into the microphone, “I found two civilians in the outer perimeter, please advise.”

“Dad.” Joel looked at his little girl, “What about Uncle Tommy?”

Joel had to stop for a second, he is likely dead. However he wanted to at least give her a bit of hope, “We need to get you to safety and I’ll go back for him.”

“B-But sir.. there is a little girl.” 

He appeared to be shaken, but is unsure why this man placed his hands back onto the gun properly, “Look, we just need-“

Joel froze.. the gun was pointed right at them.

“Oh god.” He muttered, Joel tried to leave with his daughter in his hands before they were shot at, however the bullets made him drop his daughter and he fell down into the mud, “Please.. don’t.” 

Just before the trigger was pulled, a chunk of blood splattered onto him. This man has been shot, but by who?

A young man approached him, holding a pistol still aimed at the body. Everything was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was inconsolable sobbing.

The reality came crashing down, “Sarah…” He approached her, this young girl still inside her nightwear was sobbing. And there was a bleeding bullet wound that was obviously fatal for a young girl like her.

“O-Okay, you’re alright.” He placed his hands where the bleeding was in an attempt to at least slow it down, however the blood didn’t slow down at all.

She was still sobbing in agony and fear, as he held her hand tightly. His pride and joy is about to die, and it is all his fault.

He can’t lose her.

Not now.

“Seems like you haven’t earned that gold honestly, lass?” 

I scoff, it was quite noticeable. “And who gets through life playing safe?” I responded cockily, his eyes brightened.

He seemed to chuckle at my response, “Well, you seem to be a good fit for this. How do you feel about a job?” My eyebrow raised, and I tilted my head. Trying to process what he said.

_ A job? _

I bit my lip and moved my hair behind my ears, “I’m listening.” 

“Well, there’s two ways to do this. I don’t usually offer up the alternative but you seem to fit, one is that you go into a box and take out a ring, and place it into someone’s pocket. It should show him who’s in charge.

Or,

You can do some flirting for us, and do a  **separate** job for me. I need information over someone, and he owes money. A lot of money, and he’s disappeared. We aren’t the Dark Brotherhood and torture information out of him.

So, I need a woman. Preferably unique looking, very attractive to seduce information out of him and find his whereabouts and report back to me.” The second option seems rather tempting, I’m better at acting more than anything.

I nodded, accepting the job.

“Alright lass, also before we begin. Let’s go for a drink? A little bit of Whiskey every now and then is lovely.”

I looked at him with suspicion, I’ve never been asked out like this before, “Alright, Bee and Barb?” 

“Aye lass.”

  
  
  


We both sat down at the desk, drinking away. Well, more accurately he was more excited then I was. I just found it funny how much he was drinking in one go.

Eventually, he began slurring. Obviously, he’s passed the line  _ slightly. _

I turned to the owner, bringing out around 40Gold and handing it over to her, “I’ll take a room before he passes out in the street.”

She nodded, telling me the directions from here. I nodded and started to have him follow me upstairs, “Lass? I can walk home.”

I laughed, as we entered the room.

“Yes, and pigs can fly. Any man drunk to this state will probably be thrown into Jail or beaten on the street, and I’m not going to let that happen.”

I started to look through the wardrobe, it contained some clothes I could wear out and about.

Free for the taking.

**Well…**

I shut the wardrobe, and turned back to him with a smile, “May I ask, don’t you have anywhere to sleep Lass?” He asked, it was a good question to be completely honest.

“..Well, I do. Just in another hold, I’ll likely give you some privacy and get another room.”

  
  
  


He yelled in pain, I ran to him with the best potion I have, “Do not move, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” I see the crimson blood soaking through his shirt from his stab-wound, every time he moved. He groaned in complete agony.

I took out a clean dagger, which was recently used to slaughter and take the lives of others.

The tip of the blade was used to pierce his shirt, removing it from his body. His bare chest was revealed, among the many scars he earned was the bloody wound from being stabbed in his side.

He’s lost so much blood, he’s close to losing consciousness.

I used his top to press down on his wound, but there was so much blood where it was sleeping through immediately, it was terrifying. Made me feel like I wanted to cry.

I picked up the red potion next to me, “Bryn, drink this now.” I brought it to his lips, every gulp caused him pain.  **Unbelievable pain** .

He started to heal, however it wasn’t enough. The skin was too broken, I thought through all my options..

One came up, and that was a terrifying option.

I trembled, tears running down my face, “Bryn.” He looked over at me, obviously seeing lights and feeling sick, “From where I can from, there’s a way to do this. But it’ll hurt, like fuck.”

His eyes widened obviously, “It’s either this or you’ll die. This will give you a chance to live, but you can get an infection. Just say “yes” and I’ll do it.”

There seems to be a moment of silence, he nodded, “Do it Lass, I trust you.”

I bobbed my head, I still shook. My hands went to his Pack and pulled out some wine that he carried with him. There was only a bit left inside but, at this point. That wasn’t important.

I put the top of the beer bottle to his found, as the fluids poured on his wound. He started screaming in agony, I pulled the bottle away. Quickly pulling out a torch which I stole off a wall from a bandit camp, and I pulled out a piece of flint which I carry around to set alight torches for dark areas.

I place the edge of the flint onto the tip of the torch, I poured a little bit of whiskey on the edge and finally quickly dragged the flint across it. Setting it alight.

Quickly, drowning the dagger in alcohol. The last of its contents, and I place the blade within the flames. I look over to Bryn, he seems to be awake. Barely.. he was still applying pressure on his stab wound.

I removed the blade from the flames, the edge of the blade was scorching hot.

I placed my hand over his, looking at him with sympathy as I removed his hand from his wound. Without hesitation, I place it above the wound. Immediately, he screamed in pure agony as tears rush down his face.

I let out a few tears of my own.

“Who’s there?!” Luckily I brought out the bow and arrow, just after cauterising his wound when I saw Bandits approaching. I shot an arrow, shooting his friend however I forgot about the one coming close to me with a weapon that can give me Blunt Force Trauma instantly.

My eyes widened in terror and he smacked me over my head. I fell onto the ground, my head bleeding from the force.

I quickly brought out a small knife from my sleeve, stabbing it into is leg. Making him yell and he collapsed on top of me, as I try to crawl away desperately.

“You bitch.” Pouncing at me, I pulled out the small knife. 

The end pierced inside of his neck, I made sure to twist it before releasing him and blood drooled all over me. I rolled him off of me, panting in fear.

I slowly crawled over to him, he’s out cold.

Hurriedly, I grab the potion bottle of minor healing.

One by one, I force the liquids inside of his mouth, I do not care about me anymore. I need him alive, I want him to be alive with me. 

At the very last one, I pour it’s whole content until suddenly he started to cough it up. I smiled happily and worriedly, also with a lot of relief.

“Bryn!” 

He opened his eyes to see me with my bloodied head, “Lass, your head?” My vision was so blurry, feeling like I was going to pass-out.

“We need to go.” I told him, I helped him onto his feet. His arm around my neck to balance him.

  
  
  


Lara, Whitman and Gerald made their way through the path with lit torches in their hands, they were speaking about the Sun Queen, Himeko.

Well, Lara and Whitman were.. Gerald did not have a clue what they were talking about.

Eventually, they reached a shrine that was holding many candles of different kinds. There was only one way to describe this sight, ritualistic.

“Himeko is still being worshipped today?” Gerald was honestly shocked, this woman has been dead for thousands of years and these people worship her like she passed on only a year-ago, “It’s incredible.” 

Lara hovered her hand above the lit candles, these candles were fresh. Just lit a moment ago, 

**Hi there, this is my favourite shipping which is RockxRevy or Rovy????**

**Anyway, here's some legal stuff.**

**I do not own Black Lagoon! I think I'm done with the legal stuff!**

"Oh Rocky Baby." Revy laughed, approaching him as he downed down another beer. Revy sighed, seeing no response coming from him. She looked inside his hand, seeing a picture of that girl who died recently.

Well more like, committed suicide.

"Come on Rock, don't be a downer." She smirked, elbowing him in the side. However he didn't even flinch, "You are real boring right now." She groaned, sitting next to him and waving her hand in the air to gain the bartender's attention.

"Yo, get me some Vodka! Will 'ya?" 

Next thing they knew, she was passed a massive glass of vodka. She placed her feet on the counter next to Rock, "Like I said, Beer is like piss. It'll never get you drunk."

Still no response.

To be completely fucking honest, she was losing patience.

"Yo, you really have a thing for getting really sympathetic for people who died, like the twins and now the Yakuza's daughter."

She took out her gun, cocking it a couple times and running her fingers over the engravement, "Let me tell you now, they're are better off fucking dead. It may seem like fucking nasty in all, but trust me Rock." She then looked him dead in the eyes, "Life is so fucking insignificant and in the job you are in, people die daily. You can't be affected by every person who fucking gets their face kicked in." 

Rock sighed, imagining that girl shoving a whole blade through her throat right before her eyes, the sounds she made as she choked on her own blood, and Revy… is fucking right "Y - You're right."

She smirked, downing the her whole six shots in one go like she usually does and smashes it back onto the table, "Now let's leave, before you begin to piss me off with being so fucking down constantly."

Revy and Rock enter the apartment that Revy lives in, which is plain. Literally just a three bedroom flat with a likely bomb hidden inside one of the draws getting read to blow in their fucking faces.

"Make yourself at home,  _ not like there's much here anyway. _ "

Revy mumbled under her snarky voice, she removed her top. Revealing her breasts, and her amazingly fit body, "Getting into the shower. Don't fucking break anything."

Rock tried not to look at her breasts, he covered his eyes. Trying not to look at her restricted lady parts, however she only chuckled slightly, "Don't be a fucking wimp, Rock. It's only boobs. At least I ain't showing my fanny."

She walked off into the bathroom, leaving Rock blushing mad at the sight of her naked top half. He has to say, she looks fucking brilliant.

Well more like think it, he'll likely get his face smashed the minute he even says anything about her body.

Good or bad, he'd be so dead.

"Hey Rock?"

He heard her call out from the bathroom as she showers her body off.

"Yes?" 

"Did you have a girlfriend back in Japan?" He looked confused for a second,  _ why the fuck is she interested in my martial status? I mean, she does ask pretty weird questions. One time she asked me if I've ever fucked a guy. _

"No." He curtly responded, only to invoke more interest into her. 

"So.. did you ever fuck a girl before or what?" Revy stepped out of the shower, entering the room Rock was in with a towel wrapped around her body. Covering her modesty up. 

"You mean if I'm a virgin?"

Revy rolled her eyes, looking at him like he just asked the dumbest question ever. Which he just replied with what she asked him, just without the swearing involved.

"Yes, if you are a so-called Virgin." She questioned him, purely out of curiosity.

"No, I've had sex before Revy." He replied, "Are you a virgin?"

She scoffed, "Of course not, why would I not be?" Revy opened her fridge to reveal lots of Beers. She pulls a can out and opens it with her nails using the clips provided.

Revy brought the can to her lips, taking in a sip of alcohol.

"So.. Revy?" She looked up, while holding her Beer, "Who did you lose it too?"

Revy froze for a second, unsure of how to answer. To be completely honest, she’s never been asked that question before, and she’d rather not let anyone find out who her virginity taker was.

“None of your fucking business Rock.”

Rock placed his hands in the air, almost like he’s saying he won’t attack her with anymore questions, “It’s getting late, you better get home.” Revy suggested, well, it was barely a suggestion. More like an order disguised as a suggestion.

“If you wish Revy.”

He walked towards the door, looking back once at Revy to see her entering her bedroom.

  
  


“Good Night Revy.”

There’s no response, maybe it’s better to not have a response to what he asked. Who knows what happened in her childhood before she joined the Black Lagoon.

Rock shut the door behind him, leaving Revy inside her apartment.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter 2**

Revy’s eyes fluttered open to see the sun hitting her face, It woke her up immediately, she turned to look at the clock, so tired, to the point where we can't move or anything. Her bed was so fucking uncomfortable but she's laid on it so much to the point where she's used to the hard mattress.

The brunette was about to shut her eyes before the fucking phone rang, she looked at the phone with an unimpressed look. Picking it up in her hands and accepting whoever is calling her.

"Hello?"

There was chatting behind the phone and a little bit of tension, "Why do I- hello Revy!"

It was Benny, likely calling to check to make sure she hasn't been fucking slaughtered in her bed.

"I get it, I'm fucking late."

  
  


Revy slips on her clothes, shorts first which is literally the only pair of shorts she has and her right tank top. She clips on the cutlasses around her hips which carry two guns, both the same brand.

Revy and Rock sit inside of Rock's room, laughing there asses off over the smallest things. Some of the stuff from old things they did, "Oh yeah, remember when I kept you ransom and nearly shot you!"

Revy

Revy stared, all the memories returning to her to her. It seemed like she stood there forever, staring at this middle - aged policeman. She trembled, pulling out a gun from her belt.

"Put your hands in the fucking air!"

**_"Please stop."_ **

Her past self's voice rang through her head. Her begging for him to stop violating her, however this made her really fucking angry. When she was about to point the gun, Rock grabbed her wrist.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She barked, however her barks no longer scared the Japanese man. He only looked at her in confusion.

To be honest, he's never seen her raise her gun purely out of emotion. Dutch stood in front of Revy, in a protective manner.

"Alright my dude, let's calm down. I think you should walk the other way." He ordered then recommended, "Officer Aiki-san, please leave. You're upsetting my employee."

  
  


" **I got to be honest, that chick looks very familiar.** " Those words fucked Revy, making her lose her shit. Shoving Rock out of the way and pulling the trigger at Officer Aiki. 

He screamed in agony as the bullet hit him, "Fuck!" Aiki bellowed in extreme pain.

"Revy!" Rock yelled getting back onto his two feet, as Revy walked over to him with both her guns in her hand. 

"Fuck! My stomach, you bitch!" Suddenly, he stopped just when Revy got a bit closer. Finally recognising her, "I bet you want another fuck you slu-"

She finished him off with a shot to the head.

Rock looked shock, absolutely stunned. Especially over the fact that Dutch and Benny watched her kill him. Didn't even stop her, and lastly..

Who was Officer Aiki?

  
  
  


Rock pressed his lips against Revy's slowly, she leaned in for the kiss. They locked together, his hand entangling itself inside her hand. 

His free hand touched her hair, also curling her hair around his fingers. Making her blush furiously, her kissing became more confident and passionate. He took it as a hint to deepen their kissing.

His hand on her hair let loose her hair, now placed in small ringlets.

He moved his hand down, resting it on her waist. Feeling her body, the beautiful curves she got and the beautiful eyes she has as he looked her straight into the eyes. Suddenly, Revy pulled away. He noticed her slightly trembling. That was when he came to realisation, her first experience she said she was having wasn't her first experience. 

"R-Revy." He placed his hand onto her cheek, as tears trickle down her cheeks, "You've been hurt, haven't you?"

She let out a sob, expressing her vulnerability for once in her miserable life. Her  **fucked up life** .

She shook, looking up into Rock's eyes, "I was fourteen… he was a policeman."

_ Revy screamed, she screamed so  _ **_fucking much._ ** _ But no one came, she cried as that fucking cunt pushed her to the floor. Her hands cuffed behind her back, "I'll fucking kill you." She cried, on the edge of sobbing her eyes out, still no one came to her rescue.  _

_ She was just a little ghetto rat about to get fucked, about to be raped. _

_ He removed her trousers, along with her white dirty underwear. And that was it, that was when the most physically and emotionally painful bit of her life happened, when he raped her. _

**_"Get me a fucking drink you bitch."_ **

_ He snapped, drunk off his face. _

"Revy…"

To be fucking honest to god, he had no idea what to do. Should hug her, tell her everything is alright.

Does he tell her that she's beautiful to him no matter what-

**_"Go to Hell!"_ ** _ Revy screamed, shoving a pillow over her father's face and pulling the trigger. _

"Good night…"

And that was it, she was out of the door.

This was the most emotional he's seen her, especially when he touched her. And felt her hair in between his fingers, hopefully she would calm down by tomorrow.

He loves that girl so much, he can't believe someone would do that to her.

Especially to a child, a fourteen year old girl for fucks sake. He could feel the anger boiling inside him, making him fucking angry, really angry.

Wherever that cop is, if he ever comes across him. He'll literally fucking fuck that cunt up until he can't walk and can't speak.

Better, until he's fucking dead.   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
